elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Khajiit (Oblivion)
Khajiit are one of the humanoid races which inhabit the continent of Tamriel, primarily their home province of Elsweyr. The Khajiit found in Cyrodiil are mainly Cathay. Many of these Khajiit disdain weapons in favor of their claws. Unmatched by any other race in acrobatic ability and agility, Khajiit excel at stealth classes such as the Thief, Acrobat, or Monk. Culture and traits .]] The Cathay Khajiit found across Cyrodiil make good warriors, but they excel primarily in stealth. In addition to their natural agility, Khajiit have the benefit of night vision. These skills, combined with the general tendency of humans and mer to look down on them as "beasts," leads many Khajiit outside of their home province to become bandits or professional thieves and assassins. Character creation Attributes Skill bonuses Special abilities *Eye of Night – casts Night-Eye for 30 seconds on Self at the cost of 0 Magicka. Unlimited uses. *Eye of Fear – demoralizes target up to level 25 once per day. *+5 disposition when interacting with other Khajiit. Usage Proficient with sneaking and unarmed combat, Khajiit perform best in close-range stealth situations. Their Night-Eye ability allows them to see in dim illumination, augmenting their inclination toward stealth tactics. Their stunted Willpower and lack of proficiency in magic skills makes them ineffective mages. The willpower weakness can however be offset by choosing the birthsign of The Lady. Demoralize from the school of Illusion works well for Khajiit. Because Khajiit function best when undetected, demoralize causes foes to flee, giving Khajiit the opportunity to play to their advantages when they can no longer rely on stealth. But even when all hope for stealth is lost, the Khajiit still perform fairly well in combat, with their agility decreasing the chances of being staggered, increasing the damage they deal with bows and their proficiency with blades and light armor serving them well in a fight. Birthsigns *The Thief – offers boosts to Speed and Agility, two attributes Khajiit already excel with. The Thief also adds Luck, which influences Random Encounters and loot. *The Warrior – choosing this birthsign along with Endurance and Strength as favorite attributes for a custom class helps both Stealth – and Combat-oriented Khajiit. *The Lord – Khajiit have little use for Alchemy, and their Willpower is too low to consider Restoration as a class skill. The Lord offers a method of healing, through a lesser healing spell known as Blood of the North. *The Lady – negates all downsides of a male Khajiit and gives Khajiit mages a way to offset their Willpower penalties. Hand to Hand benefits Much like Argonians, Khajiit can have incredibly high Hand to Hand (85–100) skill at very low levels (1–2) through use of certain acquirable items, racial bonuses, vampirism, and taking it as a major skill. Notable Khajiit *M'aiq the Liar – an easter egg from the game designers to provide commentaries about Elder Scrolls games. *S'Krivva – a Bravilese Doyen of the Thieves Guild *Zahrasha – the murdered Mages Guild member that helped associates of the guild craft staves upon gaining entrance to the Arcane University. *J'skar – the last surviving member of the Bruma Mages Guild after the attack orchestrated by the Order of the Black Worm decimated the guildhall and murdered all within. *J'Ghasta – a Speaker of the Black Hand, who might have been killed by a Silencer of the Dark Brotherhood at the bequest of a traitor. *M'raaj-Dar – a spell merchant of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. He may have been murdered during The Rite of Purification. See also *Cathay Appearances * * * * * * * External links *Imperial Library's entry on Khajiit *Wikipedia article on Khajiit de:Khajiit (Oblivion) es:Khajiita (Oblivion) pl:Khajiit (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Khajiit